Having fun
by xipeek
Summary: Sara's case is solved earlier than she expected...she's borring in the break room until....SaraCath pairing


To Jellicos and her amazing fics

I wanted to see what I was able to do in english and also to have some fun so here it is...enjOy!

ps: no beta so mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Having Fun**

Break room, 2am

Sara's case had been solved in less than 3 hours after the beginning of the shift. She was in the break room, lying on the couch and abstractedly reading a forensic magazine. Her case was a DB that happened to be an accident. She was alone on it and sighted when she reminded the cause of death. People were so dumb...The other CSIs were still on the field and she let escape a yawn thinking that this probably wouldn't be an exciting night. She felt the sleep coming and tried her best to stay awake.

But she heard a noise in the hallways and immediately sat up. After letting go a breath she didn't notice she was holding, she smiled at her own defensive reaction. The smile suddenly disappeared when she identified the noise that was resounding. Heels. Woman's heels. Just her luck. She had nothing to do here but the question was: was boring alone better than boring with Catherine?

To her surprise, the strawberry blonde entered with a smile, looking relieved. She saw the brunette's weird air and asked with concern in her voice:

-Bad case?

Sara shrugged and recovered her own voice to mumble:

-Stupid one. What about yours?

-Kinda hard. But now it's done...What are you doing here? I mean, how long have you been here?

-Well, quite a while.

She was still confused by Catherine's friendly attitude. But eh, she wouldn't complain!

-And, to tell the truth, Sara continued, I don't really know what to do...

-Wow Sara, you, boring at work and even with a forensic mag! Cath teased.

-Eh please! I'm not _that _workaholic! She replied with a fainted indignation. I _do _have some fun...every now and then...

-Oho, really? The blonde continued. When was the last time you laugh till your stomach hurts then?

-I'm afraid that my interpretation of having fun is pretty different than yours Cath.

She didn"t know where they were going but at least she was not bored anymore.

-Hm...I see, came the older woman's answer while she took a step forward.

Sara leaned back in the couch and looked suspiciously at the grin that was appearing on her co-worker's lips.

-What do you want me to? She asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

Cath was now standing in front of Sara. Her grin went wider as she answered:

-Eh! I'm just talking with you. Look, I know that we're far from the world's best friends but we still can talk without arguing, cannot we?

-Sure, said a blushing brunette.

Catherine nodded ad asked with a voice that was hardly above a whisper:

-Then tell me what makes you laugh.

Sara felt her cheeks take a red shade when the blonde leaned in, putting her hands on Sara's knees. She looked at the ceiling, pretending to be thinking of the answer. When she finally looked at her co-worker, this one was still grinning, her blue eyes full of joy. Or maybe something else...Sara's glance drifted from her eyes to her lips and she felt the blonde squeezing lightly her knees. Her eyes came back on their first target and she locked them with the blue ones. She was still wondering what was this thing shining into the blonde's look when this latter broke her thoughts.

-So? She said. She seemed amused and that made Sara feeling a bit uncomfortable.

-Well...Greg makes me laugh I guess...

Cath nodded, her hands still resting on the brunette's knees.

-Is that the only feeling he gives you? She teased.

-Yes! Sara answered quickly and louder than she expected.

The blonde couldn"t help laughing at the sudden reply from her co-worker. She really enjoyed teasing the young brunette. Sara who usually had self-control, Sara who wasn't used to show her feelings. The little Sara was confused by her questions and blushed with the single contact of her hands on her knees. Catherine was having an inner debate concerning the limits of her game.

Meanwhile the brunette was thinking of what she could do to calm her heart. What the hell was her co-worker doing?! She was almost flirting with her! But Sara would never let the blonde take the advantage. She mentally kicked her ass and entered the game. She was about to ask her something but the blonde stopped her dead in her tracks.

-Well well well miss Sidle, maybe I could show you how to have fun...

Sara did her best not to blush when she felt her co-worker's hands going back and forth on her upper legs. Despite her efforts, her heart missed a beat at the sensation. Oho, she wasn't supposed to shiver like this. Not as much as being very disturbed by the circles her thumbs were tracing there.

-Was that a shiver? Catherine whispered with a grin.

_Good Sara, you're sure taking the advantage here_, the brunette thought sarcastically. Time to get the control.

She grinned back and, leaning in, she put her hands on Catherine's. She whispered into the blonde's ears:

-Could be...Is that you manner of having fun?

The strawberry blonde seemed confused and stayed speechless for a second. She stared at the brunette, blinking once then twice.Seems like the game was just beginning...

-Could be, she answered, getting closer.

The two women were now just inches from each other. Sara felt the heat of the blonde's breath on her skin and couldn't help her cheeks to redden.

-Now what? the older woman asked.

Sara kept her eyes locked with Cath's and tried to think as fact as she could. She was almost sinking in these amazing blue eyes and felt unable to think anymore.

For once, she decided to act instead of think. She intertwined her fingers behind the blonde's neck and pressed her lips on hers. She was expecting Catherine to lean back but this one leaned in and put her arms round Sara's waist. She was about to deepen te kiss when she felt something on her cheek.

A distant voice was softly pronouncing her name as if she was asleep. She blinked and, through her sleepy eyes, she saw a smiling face. A face with blonde hair.

_Oh God._

Sara sat up on the couch and looked at Catherine. The blonde's smile began to disappear seeing the brunette's expression.

-Something's wrong Sara? She asked with a voice full of concern.

The brunette needed some time to realize the situation. She was still thinking of her dream. Once her feet back on earth, she smiled back and answered:

-No don't worry...Just a ...a funny dream.


End file.
